Bright Blue Eyes
by fishnetsandwine
Summary: A series of Olex one-shots inspired by different songs. All in a random order with descriptions in each chapter. Feel free to suggest a song in the reviews!
1. This Feels Like Falling In Love

A/N: Each chapter will be different and random and in no particular order. This is a series of one-shots inspired by songs. I will first include the lyrics with a brief description, followed by the story.

To read these you need to be a tad open-minded, because remind you, these are just things I wish to happen in the future. I also highly suggest listening to the song before/during/after reading the fic. That is all. Enjoy!

In this particular story, Owen and Alex are together. They became close friends and each other's confidants before becoming romantically involved (which will be the platform for their relationship in most of the stories when they are together). They share their first "I love you's" so be warned, it's a bit cheesy.

**"Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran**

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Alex hadn't heard from Owen all day. She was pacing back and forth in her apartment for so long, she would have been surprised that she didn't burn a hole in the floor had she not been thinking about Owen the entire time. He had promised he would stop by and see her the second he got back, so she waited. Unfortunately, all this waiting gave her time to think about all the possible things that could have happened to Owen, each scenario getting worse by the hour.

Owen had stayed over the night before, but when Alex woke up in the morning, he wasn't lying beside her. The first place she checked was the kitchen, because usually when he was up before her, it was to surprise her with breakfast. Instead, she found a note on the counter, telling her he had to go on a personal mission by himself. He wrote that he would be fine and he would stop by with dinner when he got back.

It was now almost midnight - he had been gone for 16 hours - and she had been calling him countless times to make sure he was okay. She had called Nikita, but she knew less than Alex did. She knew it had to be about his past and trying to make things right, but too many times he didn't want to bother anyone by asking for help.

Alex started dialing Owen's number in her phone again, but before she could finish, she heard keys outside her apartment. When she got to the door, Owen was walking in, shutting it behind him. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him, not saying a word. His hug was limp from exhaustion, but he nuzzled his head into her shoulder, breathing her in.

Alex pulled back, holding his face and checking for any injuries. "Are you okay?" She asked. He only nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Come here, sit down," Alex told him, leading him in front of the lit fireplace. He sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. Alex sat across from him on the floor.

"I found one of their gravestones," Owen stated. "Her name was Melanie. I sat there in the graveyard, staring at it for two hours. Amanda was telling the truth… about those people I killed."

"Owen. Listen to me. Amanda doesn't get to do that. She doesn't get to say who you are because who you are and who you were are not the same." Owen looked up at Alex with a half-hearted smile. Seeing him like this really pained Alex. "I really wish you would have let me help you today," Alex said.

"I didn't know what or _who_ I'd find today. I didn't want to risk putting you in the middle of it and getting killed," Owen confessed.

"Don't you think you're someone I'm willing to take that risk for? I know you don't like asking for help, but your problem is my problem. I want to be there for you."

Owen's guilt showed on his face. "I'm sorry."

Alex hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Owen, I love you… I don't know if I could recover if I lost you," she admitted.

Surprised by her words, Owen could only stare at her. After a long moment, he gently grabbed her face, kissing her. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he replied.

Alex started the kiss this time, deepening it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her torso, their legs now intertwined as they sat on the floor, her legs on his lap.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_


	2. Take My Hand, Help Me On My Way

A/N: Please keep in mind that where this story begins is all based on speculation of what happens in the next ep (and so forth). I'm not picking this up right where Friday night's (batshit crazy) episode left off.

**"Lovers' Eyes" by Mumford & Sons**

_But do not ask the price I paid_

_I must live with my quiet rage_

_Tame the ghosts in my head_

_That run wild and wish me dead_

_Should you shake my ash to the wind_

_Lord, forget all of my sins_

_Or let me die where I lie_

It had been two weeks since Alex slept properly. It had been two weeks since Rachel and the rest of the agents turned on her. It had been two weeks since Sean died. She was carrying around a lot of guilt, and though she didn't talk about it, it was evident by the bags under her eyes.

It had been two weeks since Owen had his whole life pulled out from underneath him. Two weeks since he became Sam Matthews for the first time in ten years. And now he was stuck inside what was left of Division. The whole place had been on lockdown since the mutiny. Almost everyone inside Division was dead. When he was able to sleep, he'd find himself dreaming Sam never existed - that Owen was his true self and Sam was the illusion. Once he woke up, he remembered how much he wanted out.

The training room was empty. And not because of the hour - it was nearly 10 in the morning. Division didn't consist of many people anymore, and those who were left didn't care enough to train. But Alex needed to keep herself distracted, so she found herself on the treadmill.

Fifteen minutes into her run, Owen walked into the room and made a beeline for a punching bag. He dropped his bag to the floor and immediately went at the punching bag, barehanded. Alex watched him as he struck the bag over and over again, each time with so much force, she was half surprised it didn't fall to the floor. She hadn't talked to him since he was physically forced to come back after they retrieved Nikita from Amanda. Besides her want to avoid human contact since Sean and most of Division died, Owen had needed his space, too.

Each punch hurt worse than the last, and he could feel the skin on his fists about to split. But he needed it. He needed something to replace the gut-wrenching pain in his stomach that came from having too much time to think. He hadn't noticed the pain on his knuckles until he saw the blood smear on the punching bag. He winced and pulled his hand back. He started digging in his bag to wrap his hands.

"You know, it helps if you wear gloves," a familiar voice spoke, approaching him. He looked up, still wrapping his hand that was bleeding, to see Alex.

"No pain, no gain right?" he said, turning back to the punching bag, hitting it just as hard as before.

Alex walked around to the other side, holding the bag for him. "Okay, but what exactly are you trying to gain here?" she questioned as he winced again, splitting his other hand. He moved towards his bag to get more wrap, but Alex was quickly beside him. "Come on," she said, gently leading him to medical.

Owen sat on the chair as Alex grabbed what she needed to clean up his hands. She walked over to him without saying a word. He studied her face as she cleaned the blood from his knuckles. He could now see the dark circles under her eyes, the pain inside them that she kept to herself. He felt a twitch of guilt as he remembered how she tried to help him just a few short months ago when he was worried about his then-mysterious past.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, his tone genuine.

Alex's brows furrowed and she stopped for a moment to look at him, then grabbed a moisturizer. "For what?"

"This whole… mutiny thing. Amanda never would have gotten to you if I would have been more careful with Ari," he confessed.

Alex stared at him for a long moment, surprised. From what Nikita had told him, this "Sam" showed no compassion, although she believed Owen was still in there. "Owen, that wasn't your fault," she spoke honestly. "Amanda would have found another way." She finished applying the cream to Owen's hands and grabbed proper bandages.

He kept watching her, trying to figure out her angle. Every time somebody passed him in Division, they looked down and kept walking, scared. Anytime Nikita talked to him, all she wanted to do was "fix" him - act like Sam wasn't apart of him. Alex was treating him exactly as she did before. He knew Nikita had to have told her what was going on. Granted, she had a lot on her plate as well, but word spread like wildfire in this place, regardless of how many people were left there.

"All finished," she declared, Owen's knuckles now cleaned and ready to heal.

"Why are you still being so nice to me?" Alex gives him a questioning look. "You're the only person in here treating me like you did before."

Alex thought for a minute, taking a deep breath. "I don't know," she told him, really not sure of the answer herself. "I guess when I look at you, I still see the guy who was so set on making up for his sins. The guy who wanted to know his past so he could right his wrongs."

"Nikita thinks I need to be fixed," he said, shaking his head at the thought.

Alex sat down next to him on the chair. "To be fair, she means well. She cares about you."

"No, she cared about Owen. And she thinks that's who I am, but I'm not… I'm _Sam_."

"Owen, Sam… those are just names. They don't mean anything. What defines you is who you want to be _now_."

He lifted his eyes from the floor and looked up at her. "What if I don't know anymore?"

"Then I'll help you figure it out," Alex offered, getting a small smile in return.

_And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow_

_Take my hand, help me on my way_


End file.
